Furrball
Furrball is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He is one of the most frequently recurring characters on the show and one of Fifi's Love Interest. Furrball is voiced by Frank Welker. Physical Appearance Furrball is shown to be an 14 year old anthropomorphic blue furred cat with one ear having a hole in it and a badage on his tail Characteristics Fans of the show know that Furrballl is the young protage of one of the classic Looney Tunes beloved character Sylvester Cat. And just her mentor. Furrball would some time be an Alley Cat or has a home. But unlike his mentor Furrball doesn't speak it a Lisp or doesn't speak at all. As Fifi Love Interest In the episode segment Amora Amore, Right after Furrball escape from the Bully Ally Cats Furrball was run over by an Acme Street Paint Trunk. When Fifi first saw him she mistakenly beileve Furrball was her dream skunk and began to chase him. When they first encountered Fifi waved at him and he took a liking to her and leap into her arms and was given lots of kisses. However Furrball then discovered that Fifi's a Skunk (believeing she was a cat due to her tail not shown) and ran off. It was then revealed the reason Why Fifi chasing him is because of the White Stripe on his back, As he picks up his tail, he notices another tail and discovers it is Fifi's, who wraps him with it so he can't escape, but he eventually manages to. In the next scene, we see Furrball in Acme Park, where he's trying to wash the paint off in the fountain. Suddenly, Fifi surprises him when she comes out from the fountain and scares him away. Later, he tries to hide out in the Ferris wheel of the Acme Carnival, but Fifi catches up to him. As she tries to grab his arms, Furrball jumps out of the Ferris Wheel, much to Fifi's disappointment. As Furrball is falling, we see the two cats at the carnival, looking for him. As soon as they catch him, they mistake him for a real skunk and try to run away, only to crash into a strength test game, and get knocked out. Furrball then begins to run again, then notices some blue paint and paints over the white stripe on his back. When Fifi asks Furrball, who now sees him as a cat, if he has seen the boy skunk, Furrball nods his head "no," and Fifi walks away, crying. Furrball feels sorry for her, as even she doesn't deserve to be sad. He comes up with a plan that will work to both of their advantages: he paints the knocked-out alley cats like skunks, and Fifi immediately chases them. The cartoon ends with Furrball, now happy for Fifi, painting the screen black, ending the cartoon. Fan Art/Story Couple Because of that episode, there have been alot of FifiXFurrball fan art of them as a couple,even some FanFic stories of them as a couple too. Gallery Furrballskunk.png FifiandFurrball.png FifkissFurrball.png FurrballsubaFifi.png Fifi&FurrballFerrisWheel.png Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Fifi's Love Interest